


First (actual) Date

by JamieGraydog



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGraydog/pseuds/JamieGraydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin wants to have a real date with Fetch instead of them just doing jobs and saying that they're dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First (actual) Date

Knock knock knock  
“It’s open!” shouted Eugene.   
He and I were in the middle of a heated duel on Heaven’s Hellfire. He’d gotten me obsessed with the game, I had two characters at the moment. Smokes, a super buff demon with big ass horns, and Banner-Man, a goofy lookin angel that Eugene made on my account while I was getting us some drinks. Worst part about the character is his only attack is immobilizing other characters for three seconds with laughter. How stupid is that? 

Anyways he was whooping my ass as usual when Fetch walked in,  
“Are you two nerds playing that game again?”  
Eugene whipped his head around and turned his monitor off faster than a cheetah on crack,  
“What?! No! Why would we? That game’s for losers! Silly right? Haha...”

I kinda felt bad for the dude cause I knew he was crushing on her big time, but me and Fetch had a thing and I hadn’t had the heart to tell him and Fetch thought he knew. But I wasn’t gonna give up the chance to A. wreck HeWhoDwells and B. Embarrass him just a bit.

“Hey teenangel! You’re ‘bout to get creamed man!”  
He glared at me over his shoulder before turning his monitor back on, “No fair Delsin! Go to hell you pri- DAMNIT!”  
“GG Obi-wan-kenobi.” I laughed.   
“Fuck off padawan.”  
He was doing his best to look angry at me but he was crackin a bit of a smile.  
“You both are such fuckin nerds.”, Fetch grinned. 

Eugene and I both looked over at her to see her leaning against the wall with NERDS written in big pink neon letters. I said goodbye to Eugene then headed out. Fetch chatted with him about something quietly for a few minutes inside then came out as well. I was waiting for her on top of the building next to Eugene’s exit hole/ door/ hole in the ground thing with my hand pointing down at it. 

As soon as she stepped out at yelled down at her, “Yo loser!”  
She looked up at me just in time to get hit in the forehead with a little neon-purple L.   
“You asshat!”, she screamed back.  
I jumped down laughing so hard that my sides hurt, “And now the whole world knows that you’re a”, I put my thumb and pointer finger on my head in the shape of an L, “loooooser!”  
She glared at me half-heartedly, before starting to laugh a bit with me, “Fuck you D.”  
“Just name a place and time Abby.”

I ducked just in time to dodge her fist. She hated it when I called her that. I laughed then smoked up a vent and ran along the roof. She gave chase and I grinned to myself. She’d takin’ the bait. I’d been planning to surprise her with some kind of actual nice date instead of baggin drug dealers or hunting down criminals for the cops kind of dates. 

I ran, just out of her reach for about three miles. Just before she grabbed me I jumped down between two buildings. She jumped the gap then backtracked down after me but I was already into my apartment building. I left the door ajar for her to follow me up through then ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as I could. My neighbors are really pissy if I’m ever loud in the building. You’d think they’d be a bit more grateful, seeing as I saved the city from Augustine and all.

I got into my apartment seconds before Fetch did. When she ran in the change in expression from joy and slight annoyance to one of surprise and confusion was kinda funny to see.   
I smirked at her then motioned towards a seat at my table, “I definitely accidentally made enough food for two people. Care to dine with me Fetch?”  
“Uh, yeah sure. Wait what?”, she said trying her best to not look extremely confused about the situation.  
“I’m asking you on a proper date instead of a work date you dweeb.” I replied.  
She looked at me with a bit of confusion and a bit of thankfulness in her eyes, “Oh, right, right... You realise I’ve never been on a proper date right?”  
“Then we’re on even grounds. I haven’t either.”, I smirked at her.

She looked at me with a bit of a smile then sat down at the table. I grabbed sushi with wasabi and orange cream soda from my fridge and brought ‘em to the table. She grinned at me then we dug in. We had small talk for a while about what we’d both done that day and about stuff we’d been working on in the last few weeks separately. We talked about other things that got weirder and weirder throughout the night. Eventually we moved to the living room and watched tv for a while. We layed on my couch together until nothing interesting was on. Then we started talked again, and I got weird.

“Oh come on!”, she laughed.  
“No! Why do you need to know about my sex life? It’s not like it involves you or anyone you know.”  
She rolled over so she was laying on me and looked me in the eyes, “We could change that.” She responded very quietly. She gave it a few seconds to see me squirm then started laughing hard.  
“Fuck off Fetch.”  
“You know ya love me.”, she responded with a quick wink and a smile.   
I glared at her a little, “Fine, my sex life? Not an interesting tale. Two chicks. Marly Tul, my prom night and Ehryn Patricks, friend who was moving away. That’s it.”  
“Wow, you weren’t kidding. Kinda boring D. With a face like yours I was expecting you to get aaall the ladies.”, she said sarcastically.

We laughed a while more, then I looked at the clock, “Oh shit, it’s 11:00. Time flies huh?”, I sat up and looked down at her, “You wanna head home now? I’ll walk you there.”  
She rolled her eyes at me, “Yeah cause I need your protection Del.”  
“Not what I meant!”  
“I know,” she laughed, “I’m kidding. But uh is it ok if I just stay the night here tonight instead? It is late and I don’t feel like leaving.”  
My heart skipped a beat as I tried to figure out what she meant by ‘stay the night’ then guessing from how hot my face felt I turned bright red, “Uhh, yeah sure. No problem, I think I have an extra toothbrush and all that jazz, want me to go get it out for ya?”   
“Yeah sure, that’d be great.” As I walked away she leaned over the back of the couch, “Thanks again Del.”  
“Yeah, like I said, no problem.”, I said then walked towards the bathroom as quick as I could so she couldn’t see how red my face was.

When I got into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror above the sink and saw that I looked like a beet. I ran some cold water over my face then went into the cabinet on the wall. I grabbed a toothbrush out for her and put it next to the sink. I leaned out the door and told Fetch I was going to take a shower then did just that. When I got out twenty minutes had passed and Fetch had fallen asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over her and then went and layed down in my bed. I fell asleep after about an hour of thinkin’ of Fetch. 

I woke up at around one AM because my mattress had squeaked. I pretended to stay asleep until I figured out who was getting in my bed, “Fetch?”, I sat up and saw she was in only her shirt, underwear, and socks, “I, uh, I’m not complaining but you’re missing your pants.   
“I spilled soda on them while I was getting a midnight snack, it was starting to feel uncomfortable.”, she yawned as she layed down next to me.   
“Ah, ok.”, I responded and layed back down, then sat up again, “Wait why are you getting in my bed?”  
“I was cold and lonely. Besides, a girls getting into your bed, should you really be complaining?”  
I snorted then layed down and put my arms around her, “I guess not.”

She pressed her back against my chest and her ass against my waist. I put one arm under her and one resting between her arm and her stomach and pulled her back into me a little bit. She giggled a little which surprised be a bit since she wasn't really the giggly type but I thought it was cute and smiled against her neck. Her throat was warm and smooth and felt great against my lips. I kissed her neck a little, making her giggle a bit more. We layed there for a while until she turned her head and raised an eyebrow at me.

“What? I do something wrong?”  
She smiled at me, “No I’m just surprised you’re not trying to make a move on me.”  
“This isn’t?” I said to her quietly, kissing her neck again.  
She squirmed a bit and laughed, “I meant a more serious move.”  
“Oh. Didn’t know if you wanted me to or not so...”  
“Here’s how you know I do,” she leaned towards my ear and whispered, “I never spilled soda on my pants.”  
I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close, “So you’re telling me, you just wanted to be half naked, in bed with me?”  
“No, I’m saying I wanted to be dressed in a banana suit, playing videogames with Eugene.”, she said rolling her eyes, “Of course that’s what I’m saying you jackass.”

I sat up, then sat Fetch in my lap so she was eye level with me, then I kissed her. She kissed back with eagerness I had never seen in her before. She leaned back and pulled her top off leaving her in only her bra, panties, and socks. I reached down and pulled her socks off, revealing her tiny little feet.  
Looking at me as if waiting for approval of her I pulled her in and started kissing her neck and rubbing my hands up and down her sides. She moved her hips in small gyrations just below my waist and ran her fingers down my chest, each one slender and cool. I grunted quiet after about a minute doing this and pushed her onto her back. She looked up at me confused and try to push herself back up but I took her wrists and put them above her head with one hand. I leaned down and planted kisses along her jawline, down her throat and along her collarbone. She bit her a lip a little before zapping my hands with a bit of neon  
.  
“Shit!”, I hissed, “What was that for?”  
“Not one for being completely dominated, I like to have a bit of...”, she looked me in the eye and pressed her hand against my crotch , “input.”, she said slyly.   
She grabbed the front of my boxers and pulled out on them, then relaxed them again and continued this a few times.  
“So you can tease me, but I can’t tease you?”, I puffed.  
She winked at me and stopped pulling on my boxers and put her chest to mine, “That ‘bout sums it up right.”, she replied while undoing her bra clasp, leaving the bra on her only because it was kept between us.  
I grinned at her devilishly then leaned backwards, making her fall forwards onto me, “Well that hardly seems fair.”

She cracked a smile then leaned in and kissed me hard. I kissed back, letting her win our little tongue dance then grabbed the bra strap and pulled it out from in between us. She jumped a little from surprise, which I took advantage of and kissed her hard again, this time her letting my tongue into her mouth. We broke apart after a solid thirty seconds, both our faces bright red. I stared at her tits for a few seconds after that. One of her nipples was pierced and they were a nice size. Not huge but not really small. I smiled at her then reached a hand up and rubbed a thumb over the non pierced nipple. She took a sharp breath in as I did and bit her lip again. I smirked and grabbed the piercing on the other and tugged lightly. She winced a little and I looked up to see if it was a wince of pain but she looked as if she was enjoying herself.

“I think that you’ve had your fair share of fun now,” she said, “it’s my turn now.” And stuck her hand down my shorts.  
I groaned a little then bent down a bit and started to kiss and lick her unpierced nipple, while tugging a little more on the pierced one.   
She started to stroke me while bending back a little. I used my unoccupied hand to support her by putting it against her lower back, making her arch a little more.  
She put her palm against my forehead and pushed. I got the message and pulled back, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just have something that you’ll enjoy more.”, she shoved me onto my back and slowly pulled down my boxers.  
She pulled out my dick and pumped it a little, “Well hey, it’s little D.”  
I groaned from the pun and from her strokes, “How long have you been waiting to make the pun?”  
“Aaall night”, she laughed.

She stroked me for another minute before starting to lick my shaft. And it felt damn good. Her tongue piercing made it feel really odd but really fucking amazing. She started to suck my head a bit while stroking me and I didn’t even how loud I was groaning till my neighbor yelled at us to shut up. She went deeper until she was about halfway down. I looked down at her and she looked me right in the eye as she bobbed up and down just a little. She licked my cock in her mouth again as I reached down and balled her hair in my hands and bit down on the edge of the blanket. She bobbed a few more times, then she went all the way down. 

“Fuck!”, screamed into my biting blanket, “Fetch. I’m. Gonna. Cum.”, I said through clenched teeth.   
She just nodded a bit making her tongue rub against me and moving up and down a little.  
I lost it. I groaned loudly and busted a load into her mouth.   
I took my hands out of her hair just as my fingertips started to smoke. Glad I took my smoke detectors out a long time ago.   
Fetch swallowed then pulled her mouth off my cock. “Have fun?”, she said with a giant smirk.  
“Hell. Yes.”, I grinned at her as I picked her up by the waist and put her down on her back, “But now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

I rubbed her little through her panties. Well she was definitely excited. I slowly pulled her underwear off her before I started thumbing her clit. I rolled it a little under my thumb as I rubbed my other thumb up and down her slit. I heard and felt her shudder, starting at the bottom of her spine and running up through her. I leaned down and began to nibble at her clit as I stuck two fingers in, down to the first knuckle. I heard her shudder again and moan a little. I grinned as I licked her clit more and went up to the second knuckle. She moaned a bit louder and arched her back. I took my spare hand, put it on her stomach and pushed down, keeping her from arching. She squirmed a bit but i took both my hands and held down her arms, as I started to lick her and swirl my tongue around in her. After three or four minutes she started to moan louder just as her eyes and hands turned neon red.

“Fuck Delsin!”, she screamed, “I’m gonna fuckin cu- AHHNNNNM!”  
I licked her more as she came then laid over her and kissed her deeply as she was taking ragged breaths.   
We stopped kissing after a minute and just laid there together.   
“Delsin?”  
“Yeah?”  
She rolled onto her side, “You wanna go the full mile?”  
“Hell yeah I do but uh, no condoms...”  
“Fuck, lemme see if I got any.” she said.  
She walked into the living room shaking her hips side to side in the most alluring manner.  
“Fuck! None here.”   
I stood up and put my boxers back on and my pants. “Think you can entertain yourself for a few minutes if I run out and buy some?”   
“Hmmm, I think I’ll figure out a way to deal.”, she said with a devilish grin.  
“Then I’ll be right back.”, I said before I kissed her deeply and ran out.

I was out of my apartment building and running for the nearest place I knew of that sold decent condoms, faster than you can say ‘I JUST HAD SEX WITH FETCH!!!’. Two minutes later I was at the counter, shirtless, buying condoms. On my way out the guy running the register wished me ‘good luck with my lady friend’ and my only thought was how lucky I’d already gotten. On my way back a drug dealer tried to shoot me and I ran past him, around the block and was behind him within ten seconds. I knocked him out laid him against the wall and wrote ‘call 911 to come pick me up’ on his shirt in neon, then ran back. When I walked in Fetch was lying with her back on the table, getting herself off. I walked over and kneeled down next to her. 

“This isn’t entertaining to only you.”, I whispered to her.   
She nearly took off my head with a right hook swing, “Fuck Delsin! Don’t scare me like that! Especially not when I’m concentrating on... other matters.”  
I laughed then pulled the box of condoms out of my pocket, “Yeah well, I got these now so your other matters are now a group activity.”

She snatched them from me and pulled one out, unwrapped and was ready to put it on me before I even had my pants off. Once I was stripped down again she put it on for me then tried to sit up off the table. I shoved her back down. I shook my head at her then positioned myself at her entrance while she was still lying on the table. She looked up at me and nodded for me to go ahead. I started slowly, going in an inch at a time till I was completely sheathed in her. She moaned a bit and I leaned down grabbing both her tits thumbing her nipples again as I slowly fucked her. She started to thrust back telling me to go faster so I happily obliged and started fucking her fast and hard. She moaned loudly so I stopped, sat her up and pulled her off the table till I was just holding her. Then I dropped her down onto my dick, going all the way in. We moaned and groaned and went at it for about five or six minutes before I came. She’d came four or five times already.

I sat her down and pulled myself out, “Fuuuck... That was amazing.”  
“Agreed.” she said as she laid down on the table, “Hey Del?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You wanna do this more often?”   
“What sex? Cause uh, yeah that’d be great.”, I said as I picked her up, carrying her to my bed.  
She laughed, “That too but I mean, the dates?”  
“Oh, Yeah! Definitely!”  
“Awesome.”, she yawned.  
I layed down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we fell asleep.


End file.
